The Two Sides of Me
by scarletflame99
Summary: This is an AU, where heterochromia!Akashi and normal Akashi are brothers. This is an incest, and contains themes of schizophrenia, fluff and smut.


The Two Sides of Me

I have matured quite a bit, and grown a little more in the yaoi department. So let me present to you, an AU, where the heterochromia!Akashi is the brother of his other self.

Warning : This fanfic is M-rated, as it contains incest and smut! Beware, and click the back button if you are adverse to such themes.

Chapter 1 :

"I hear you've been rather naughty..." The red head smirks, as he looks at his defiant younger twin brother with his ruby eyes. His brother glares back with heterochromia eyes, his left gold eye gleamed in the light.

"I've done nothing wrong, and even if I had, it's none of your business." He glares with intensity. "Father always told me that I must be a winner to get everything." He folds his arms in defiance.

"This cannot go unpunished, little brother." He mocked, as he completely ignored the younger one's explanation. "As your older brother, I'll need to teach you a lesson."

"What did I do wrong anyways?" Akashi rolls his eyes, as he sat down comfortably on the plush chair opposite his brother's.

The older brother chuckles lightly as he puts down his teacup. "I have complete records of all the things you have done. Do keep in mind that you're not the only one who is skilled in this field brother."

"Are you keeping track of me, brother?" He jerks, as he leans forward, glaring angrily at the identical twin sitting opposite me. "You're pathetic."

"Now, now. Don't say that. I'm only looking out for you." He claims, as he plasters a smirk on his face. "You're my adorable little brother afterall.

"I have no need for your needless concern, brother."

"Shame. What happened to the honorifics? You used to refer to me as 'onii-sama'." He says airily, as he mocks him.

Akashi glares. "I don't respect you, brother." He spits out that word 'brother' with venom. He stands up angrily, as he slams his hands on the coffee table, causing the china cups on the table to tinkle. "I lost all respect for you after what you did!"

"That is quite unfortunate. You used to look up to me." He says, taking a sip out of his teacup, completing ignoring the aura of rage seeping out from his brother.

"I have never. Are you sure you aren't delusional, brother?" He scoffs.

"You're even more of a tsundere than Midorima is." He comments. "Not admitting your love for me."

"W-What?!" His face turns red in anger. "You're a loser, brother. Winners get everything, but losers get nothing. You should be quite clear with that."

"I am not a loser. I have never lost. Unlike you, I am someone quite patient and I wait when the time is right."

"Neither have I ever lost before too, brother. I don't intent on losing to anyone, especially _you._" He enunciates that clearly, and emphasizes it.

"Such a competitive soul." The ruby eyed man comments. "We should get back to the main topic." He sighs. "My teammates. What have you done to them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I did nothing to them." He yawns. "Are you sure you're not getting senile, brother?"

"Have you really not realized what you've done to them?" He puts down his teacup, as he glares at his younger brother who was gloating.

"Nope, no idea at all. Tell me, brother. What have I done to them?" He smirks.

"There are things you need to figure out on your own. I will not always answer for you." He eyes him sternly, as he hissed.

"You can't just go around accusing me for things I never did! I will not stand for being accused!"

"…We can talk about this some other time. Unlike you, I have more pressing matters to deal with." He mumbles, as his lips stretched to a thin line. He stands up.

"I'm busy too, brother. For example, busy with taking over the company."

He stops at his tracks. "We both know that as the eldest, and someone who holds more shares in the company, I would inherit the company."

"By a mere five minutes!" He roared. "Just by five minutes, and you get everything!" He starts laughing, as he grabs a pair of scissors on the table. "If I kill you, or permanently disfigure you, I won't have a problem."

"Are you even capable of such a feat?" He calmly states, as he checks his watch.

"I have always been the more vicious brother." He smirks. "Look at me. I'll be the last sight you'll see as you die."

He chuckles. "You're incapable of defeating me. Stop deluding yourself."

"At least I'm not weak like you! I don't fall prey to my own emotions. I don't care for anyone!" He lashes out.

He smiles and gently pats his younger brother's head. "_Sei. My sweet, little brother._ If you wanted attention, you should have told me."

He froze and snarls. "Don't touch me like that! I will not fall prey to you like your teammates! I will not fall into your trap! I have learnt my lesson six years ago!"

"Sei…"

"Don't look at me with the pitiful look, brother." He glares at him. "You will not pity me! I'm a winner. I'm perfectly fine." He falters with every word. He looks away, before chanting, trying to hypnotise himself. "You can't hurt me… You can't."

"Sei, look at me." He orders.

He shakes his head, his eyes looking around frantically. 'I need help… I need… Onii-sama…'

The elder brother smiles and hugs Sei from behind, patting him gently, comforting him. "I'm here, Sei. Onii-sama is here for Sei. I won't leave you again… Not like six years ago."

"D-Don't touch me! Don't touch Sei…!" He trembles, as he curls up into a ball, attempting to make himself smaller.

"…I'm here." He says softly. "Always."

A/N : Sorry for being so anti-climatic! I couldn't find a better way to end this chapter OTL. This fanfic will be multi-chapter, and I actually planned out nearly everything. To make it clear, they are both 20 in this fanfiction. Sei is the younger brother, who is the Akashi with heterochromia, while the elder brother, is the Akashi with both ruby eyes. Poor Sei, had a traumatic experience when he was 14, and it was all his onii-sama's fault. Do review. :D


End file.
